


Tracer

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Valentine's Day Headcanons [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams





	

BEFORE THE DAY

•Decorating everything

 

•Walls? Streamers are on them. The ceiling? Paper hearts are hanging. Winston’s armour? Now pink and red. McCree’s belt buckle? Now painted with a heart.

 

•Nobody is safe.

 

•Dressing up with little wings, and a bow and suction-cup arrows and shooting people together

 

•Spreading the love and joy around to as many people as possible

 

•Attempting to make different kinds of candy, and giving a bunch to Soldier:76 knowing he’ll feel bad if he doesn’t eat it

 

•He ends up going to Angela with “poisoning”; he insists it was done on purpose

 

ON THE DAY

•Expect jumping on the bed if you try to sleep in

 

•Expect the unexpected with Lena, as well as something active

 

•Would probably take you somewhere you can walk and talk like a zoo or an interactive museum exhibit

 

•“Look, Y/N, the penguins are married!”

 

•Taking lots of goofy pictures and videos together

 

•Volleyball at the beach against Lucio and D.Va

 

•So many freezies

 

•“Your tongue’s blue and mine’s red, wanna make purple?”

 

•Cheeky grins that soon turn to a blush when you agree

 

•Hana insisting you two get a room

 

•Wandering along the beach collecting shells

 

•Finding the perfect shell to give each other, and then turning them into matching necklaces that evening

•Ending the day with a pillow fight and snuggles


End file.
